Forever is a Long Time
by Shidract
Summary: One shot, just for the pure heck of mech on mech action :3 OC x OC from Fusion , but kind of ambiguos until the end due to a lack of names during the fun stuff.


Forever is a long time ~

Mechanical hands scraped desperately against a hardened metallic chest, the sound only just audible over the high-pitched hum of racing internal fans, which were struggling to keep internal processor operational as they came dangerously close to overheating and burning out.

Tangled together, the two mechs were going at each other less than delicately, the smaller of the two sitting on a work bench, while the other stood before him. Having waited so long for this moment, now it was upon them, the desire and need was surfacing rapidly, demanding to be attended to. Thousands of years worth of hidden passion were just dying to be sated.

Red and silver bodies crashed together occasionally as the two fumbled with various parts. The silver one was intent on pulling at the armour plating protecting the crimson mech's chest, while he seemed to be more interested in hooking his fingers into chinks in the silver one's armour in order to catch hold of sensitive wires and cables to make him squirm.

They'd been in this situation for a fairly long while, and it was clear that the little one was becoming impatient, wanting them to get beyond mere fondling and take it to the next level.

Almost reluctantly, the red mech eventually gave into him, a few loud clinks announcing the unlocking of the protective chest plating. The silver mech didn't waste anytime in pulling the amour away, it sliding away easily to reveal a deep, yet extremely bright, pulsating light in the centre the red mech's chest.

As the little one extended a single finger towards it, the light seemed to react towards it, seemingly trying to pull away from the red mech and towards the other, as if begging to be touched. This internal movement caused the crimson mech to give a low guttural groan, and he pulled the silver one towards him, almost crushing him against his body in desperation for him to continue probing the light,

The other mech obliged, letting his hand brush lightly against the tendrils of blue light reaching towards him as if it had a mind of its own. Each time metal met a beam, a spasm racked through the larger one, causing him to clamp his hands tightly around whatever part of the little mech he could get hold of

Soon the silver one, however, began tire of the other being the only one getting attention, and he quickly flicked open a few parts of his own chest, the armour peeling back readily to reveal a softer, almost turquoise light tucked away in the chest compartment.

As soon as it had been revealed, the red mechs blue light had attempted to leap forward to the other, the pull causing him to once again give a low moan. The turquoise glow was a little more modest in its actions and only reached out tentatively. But it was still enough of a movement to cause the little mech to give a quiet grunt and push himself closer towards the larger.

As their chest came close for a brief moment, the two lights leapt towards each other, a static crackle just about able to be heard as turquoise met blue momentarily. Both mechs clung to each other as more spasms worked their way through their bodies and were only just about able to gain control of themselves once the lights had been pulled apart.

The accidental collision of the two lights only served to spur the two mechs on even more, so with a thrust of his chest, the red mech forced his light to merge almost completely with the little one's, turquoise and blue blending together in and explosion of pure energy and fervour. They felt like they were loosing their minds as a surge of energy like nothing they'd ever felt before, shot through their bodies, ripping up the most sensitive wires without a care, leaving an intense tingling sensation in its wake.

With the two lights merged, each movement from the two mechs sent wave after wave of burning pleasure and energy through them, pushing them both closer and closer to an overload.

The nternal cooling systems were now useless as the firey passion consumed each and every single part of the mechs. Chips were fried, boards were flamed, causing both mechs' visions to become clouded with various flashing warnings as they drove each other to breaking point.

Neither of them paid any attention to the warnings, both being too far gone as it was. They just let themselves become overwhelmed with the powerful energy that could only be conceived by the joining, and subsequent bonding, of two Sparks for life.

Soon it became to much for their bodies, the sheer pleasure having led to so much internal damage that their turquoise and blue lights slowly eased themselves apart, returning to their rightful place in the mech's chest. The blue light tried a few more times to reach out to the turquoise, however as the red mech began to slip into unconsciousness, it couldn't quite make contact once again.

As the silver mech slumped back on the workstation, the crimson one slipped down beside him. The two lights now once again deep in the mechs' chests, pulsed a few more times, as if calling out to each other before they dimmed a little as the mechs powered down, exhausted, damaged and wrecked from the brief encounter that had lead to so much pleasure.

"Whoa, man," Jak grunted loudly as his optics came back online and he blinked hard a few times, "I been on the Energon again or something? I don't do passing out. Nor do I normally do that human dreaming thing. Man..." he put a hand to his head before shaking it experimentally. He felt absolutely terrible. Like he'd just been beat up, trodden on and then beat up again.

He then looked around him, his vision still a little bleary, "What...? Why the hell am I in Drag's lab? The guy's gonna kill me if I damaged any of his stuff in here 'cause I was out of it."

He pushed himself up off where he'd collapsed over one of Drag's workbenches, however froze at the sight of the other mech on the desk too, having been lying just to one side of him.

By the looks of things, he was out cold, but...

Jak cringed, "What the hell your chest doodaa doing all open?" he grimaced as he caught sight of the soft turquoise glow being emitted from Drag's chest, "You don't just go around flashing people at..." he trailed off slowly, happening to have just glanced down briefly, only to find that he too had his Spark exposed for all to see.

He quickly went to push the armour back over it, however stopped in the process, frowning a little before peering as best he could at the deep blue light.

He had to be seeing things.

The occasional turquoise flash of light through the blue had to be a trick of his eyes.

Or...

Jak looked back to Drag, then around at the surroundings.

His dream... Well, right suddenly it didn't look much like one. In fact it was starting to look rather -.

"Oh shit."


End file.
